Welcome to SuperWhoMerLock Vale
by MyOwnName
Summary: I was so close to putting this as "SuperNatural". Because it is. Strange events happen all through Night Vale, and really, listeners, I'm not sure what's happening. [[ Includes references to: Super Natural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Merlin, and a little Attack On Titan/ Shinjeki No Kyojin. Set in the town of Night Vale from the Podcast; Welcome To Night Vale]]


It was a town called Night Vale. Surrounded by the desert in the middle of, well, frankly, no where. Welcome, to Night Vale.

[ . . . ]

Listeners, as we have learned, the tourist attraction is a very large, and important, part of Night Vale. Besides the occasional ghost haunting the tourists, it is very popular.

At night, right by the dog park that should not be used, looked at, or known about, a strange wind-like sound was heard. It went on for about 7 seconds, and then it stopped. No one was really sure what it was, but in the morning right by the unmentionable dog park, a mysterious blue police box appeared. Locked. And when we tried to knock no one answered. Of course, who would fit in a small rectangular box? But still, questions are asked. Who owns it? Why is it here? And does it have anything to do with the strange sound? No one knows. _No one..._

[ . . . ]

Onto later news.

Today a visitor, unknown name, was found by the mysterious shape- I mean by the slides, dead. Male, apparently a werewolf, green slime where the wound is, and the body is slowly starting to disappear. Oh. I just heard he is, or now _was, _a government official. Wait. No. Forget what I just said. I repeat, you do not _know_ who died, for no one did. Forgot what I just said. All of it.

[ . . . ]

I heard from the grape vine that a certain consulting detective and his blogger has appeared in town to look at the mysterious... Not-To-Be-Named death of the mysterious person. Oh how I love their blog! I would love to go on an adventure with the man with the wonderful cheekbones. And his hair. It almost matches Carlos'. Wonderful Carlos. Perfect, enviable Carlos. I heard though that the blogger, John Watson, is still mad at the man with the sharp cheekbones for faking his death a couple of years ago. How unfortunate.

[ . . . ]

I must say, Night Vale must be having a surprise secret meeting. It wouldn't be the first time this has happened... Or the fifth. A crazy man and wimpy, weak looking side-kick, appeared from out of no where in front of our station! Well, after he chewed out his side-kick for messing up again and being so _stupid_ he noticed our staff. He called himself King Arthur. Does he mean the one from Camelot? Or the one whom no one likes? And who was the seemingly quiet side-kick? He never answered any of the questions we threw at him. For now we have locked both in a cage we had laying around- Oh wait. This just in, as by some magical force, they both escaped. If you see a man, tall, sandy haired, and dressed as a king, _REPORT IMMEDIATELY. _

[ . . . ]

Throughout the whole week there have been strange occurrences in the town. From everyone having a craving of hamburgers, love, or twinkles, to Demons, werewolves (not the unspeakable one), and angels (not the ones who help Old Lady Josie), just happening out of no where. Why, now I'm craving some Twinkies. Hostess is seeking them again! Anyway, not many know why they are here, or the difference between them and other people. But, why, I believe I came in contact with a demon. He was about to attack me, but two men (I'm guessing they were brothers) came, attacked the "demon" with an odd looking knife, and the demon ran away. They both glanced at each other until the younger one nodded and ran in the same path the demon fled. The older one, though, stayed long enough to say, "Hi. I'm Sam Winchester. That was my brother Dean. Don't mind what just happened," and also ran off. They were very strange, but my! How _good looking_ they were!

This broadcast had been sponsored by:

Sasha's Potato chips. Grab a bag and you might just be lucky enough to get half of a potato! Also, with each bag, you get a keychain of your favorite characters!

Sasha's Potato chips. Food. _Foooood._

And now, the weather:

_SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND SIE JAEGAR_

_Fumareta hana no namae mo shirazu ni_

_Chi ni ochita tori wa kaze o machiwabiru_

_Inotta tokoro de nani mo kawaranai_

_Ima o kaeru no wa tatakau kakugo da_

-THE END-

* * *

**A/N: How was this made? Well, I was talking to someone on Omegle (Stay safe, kids!) and no one replied after I said "SuperWhoMerLock!" (I saw a "Hunger Games" parody for that) so I was like "Boo! Not gonna reply? I'll make a fanfiction! So off a whim, BOOM! Cleaned it up a bit, and here we go! **

**PS: Sorry about the sucky Super Natural part, I've only seen like one episode of it. **

**PPS/PSS: Time? Uh... Sherlock is after TRF, after Sherlock reveals himself, as a "side" adventure, no Mary. Super Natural is around 5th season. Merlin... Yeah I dunno after Arthur becomes king(?). Doctor Who is Doctor Who. Night Vale is more around episode 13 (That's how far I've gotten), **

**PPPS: Haha ****is the explanation longer then the story?!**


End file.
